


Dirty Dogs

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough week of working for the betterment of Ylisse, Robin and Maribelle blow off steam with some new tricks. MUxMaribelle lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Just having more fun with RobinxMaribelle. Gotta make my own entertainment since there's very little of this couple anywhere. A somewhat-sequel to My Adorable Little Pet

**Dirty Dogs**

 

  
The doors to the large manor opened briskly, allowing two of it's occupants, Robin and Maribelle, to saunter in freely. Another day, another copper of the tactician and noble needing to attend the royal court at the Ylissean castle for diplomatic manners, as was their lives with little else going on in the world. Although she had done her best to keep her composure around all the stuffy aristocrats that would meet on a weekly basis at the castle, she would quickly grow bored of how many of them always sought to line their own pockets, or try to gouge her beloved husband for their own services. If there was one thing that Maribelle made damn sure of to EVERYONE, it was that this man belonged to her and her alone, and she would go to extremes to establish that.

In fact, not too long after they had begun experimenting in the bedroom, she had made Robin get into the habbit of wearing those faux canine ears on a regular basis, even around his peers in the Shepherds. Adding onto those ears, she also had a custom collar crafted especially for him, with his name engraved in the gold medallion hanging off the fine leather that found a semi-permanent home wrapped around his neck. He had truly become her adorable, little pet for some time now, and he had actually come to enjoy the role so much that he gladly wore these trinkets with pride, damn the snickers and stares he recieved. Thankfully, his wife would allow him to remove these sigils of her loving dominance over him when formal affairs were called for. She fancied herself to be an affectionate mistress to him at times, but she was never THAT cruel, thank the Gods.

With their day behind them, and finally back within the posh walls of their home, they could unwind and relax. The Duke and Duchess of the estate were off on vacation for a while, due in part to Maribelle and Robin's rambunciousness with their experimentation. Something about not being able to tolerate the late-night shouting and repetitive banging on the walls. They had even gone as far as to take their would-be grandchildren with them. Brady empathized with having to listen to vocabulary from his mother that would make even HIM blush, and Morgan... well, Morgan just wanted to spend time with her grandparents more often. Now, alone and and no one to complain, their ravenous randevouz remained common. Sure, they made love normally, and often, but when the mood struck them, it struck like a carriage being strung along by furious Manaketes.

And this just so happened to be one of those days.

When the couple made it to their room, they simultaniously flopped down on their bed, completely exhausted, and just happy to drop their air of high society for a while. Robin absently shrugged out of his coat while still laying next to Maribelle, who barely bothered getting out of her pink troubador garb. Instead, she simply turned to look at her husband and reached a hand up to flick at the engraved gold medalion at his neck, producing an ever charming jingle. Both of them smiled at the other and leaned in to claim the other's lips with a kiss. As always, it started out as one small peck, but it quickly became heated between them as they wrapped around each other, almost as if it were a wrestle to see who would be on top this time. It was just another day in their life of constantly struggling for dominance. Being the stubborn mules that they were, neither ever got the best of the other. No, when it came to seeing who reigned supreme that night, it was decided with strength, endurance, and sometimes a spank or two.

Breaking the kiss and visibly heaving from the intensity, Maribelle looked down at her husband, who she momentarily had the best off.

"Tell me, darling, how long has it been?" She asked, tracing her fingers about the letters that spelled her beloved's name on his neck.

"It's been around four days now. Remember? I found out you were sensitive right here?" Robin smirked and tugged at her left ear, to remind her of when he started giving her little nips there when she found out she quite enjoyed those.

"That short of a time? Gods, it feels like an eternity since we've had our fun last." Already, her hands began plucking at the heart-shaped buttons of her attire. It had been a damn long two weeks, and she was ready to let her pent up frustrations out... all over their bedsheets... hopefully first.

Robin had already kicked off his boots and took care of his beige shirt, although he could do little with his pants so long as Maribelle stayed pirched upon him. During the midst of them undressing themselves, Maribelle had a quick thought.

"Oh! Just a moment!" Rising from atop her husband's lap, she quickly ran over to their bedroom door and made sure the lock was secure. Afterwards, she crouched by their bedside to grab something she had hidden away underneath. Robin looked on curiously as he tossed his pants to the side. It looked like a rectangular box of some sort. Maribelle had opened the container, and he noticed that trickster's gleam in her eye again. "Dear, would you mind terribly to turn the other way for a moment?"

'Oh hell...' He thought. It was going to be an experimental day. As much as he enjoyed something new, he still preferred their casual sex. Besides, whenever Maribelle thinks of something 'new' he usually needs to call in sick for work the next day just for recovery's sake. Still, sex was sex, and he needed some release after these tedious days of bending over for nobles that weren't his wife. Metaphorically speaking, of course. He turned his head and scratched at his ear, wondering what she had planned. Whatever it was, she was certainly excited to share it. He could hear every minute giggle she made as she fiddled with whatever she had. In no time at all, he could feel her approaching him slowly on the bed, the sound of it creaking with every advancing made him smile in anticipation for whatever this new experiment would bring. He was very tempted to turn and peek just a tiny bit to see what he was in for, but stood firm for the big surprise.

The anticipation ended abruptly when Robin could feel Maribelle's warmth very close to himself, but it wasn't her presence that made his pupils shrink a tad. No, it was something... alien. He felt something round and thick press against his cheek. At first it was lightly resting against him, then he felt a forceful thrust. Curiosity was simply far too strong for him to not peek at what the woman had brought with her. The moment he turned his head, he came face to face with... a penis.

Not an actual one. No. It appeared to be a semi-hard rubbery falsehood with a curious amount of tiny bumps surrounding its shaft, all in a delightful shade of pink. The oddity was fastened in place via a strap that hugged around Maribelle's waist.

"So tell me, darling, what do you think?" Maribelle hummed with a cheerful voice. She gave a sassy pose, showing off the impressive member to Robin, who eyed the thing that was inches from his face.

"Where did you even find something like this...?" Robin asked. He was too unnerved to ask why she owned one or what she planned to do with it. Although, it wouldn't take a genius to realize exactly where it was going.

"Oh, you know. I had it special ordered from that merchant woman who used to travel with us." Straddling Robin's stomach, Maribelle sensually rubbed the false dick roughly against Robin's face. The damn thing was large enough that it reached from his chest up to his nose. He felt every stud that dotted it rub against his mouth, as if it had a mind of its own and desperately wanted entry.

Contrary to what Robin thought his wife was going to do, Maribelle backed off and instead held Robin's hands and pulling him up to sit up straight with her to a normal position. She still maintained that lustful grin on her face as she worked on of her hands up to Robin's shoulder.

"Now, be a dear and kindly use that masterful mouth of yours to lubricate this, won't you?" she asked, with the grace and demeanor of a person befitting her station. Her husband didn't even put up any resistance to her experimentation this time. He knew all too well that whenever she put him through something initially unpleasant for him, she always repaid in full. She was as generous as she was beautiful, and he would proudly do whatever she demanded when he knew the payoff would be amazing.

Leaning down, Robin wet his mouth and lips with his tongue to make the first push smoother for him. As he drew closer to it, he was a little less eager than expected. The thing was prety big. Bigger than him, he wagered. And those small bumps surrounding the whole thing... he wasn't quite sure how that would feel.

"What's this? A little hesitant, are we?" Maribelle cooed above him. She felt that rush of domination flow hotly through her veins again. That naughty feeling of power that made days like this such a rush. "That simply will not do, love. You know I am always ready and willing to service you, so I expect the same expedience!" Gripping Robin's head with one hand, just between his extra set of ears, the woman pushed Robin's head down forcefully onto her false manhood. The sudden force made Robin's eyes shoot wide open as he felt his mouth instantly fill with the unfamiliar taste of rubber and unsettling feeling of nearly choking on it.

A slight gag was the only response Robin could muster at the moment. The entire member was stuffed into his mouth, tickling the back of his throat. The pressure was slightly relieved when he felt his head being forced back a bit by Maribelle's hand, and then back down to the base in repetitive motion. Picking up on the rhythm, he was able to continue on his own while his wife smiled from ear to ear at seeing the way Robin had gone to work. She had been on the other end of this picture every time, and now she was the one in control. It was magnificent. Knowing that this would do no physical pleasure to his wife, Robin decided to take the liberty of pleasing her true body with his free hand while his mouth worked the fake one.

Her folds were a bit moist just from the emotional arousal of her dominating his mouth the way she did, then having him submit to her after a short time. But emotional or not, it would do nothing for her nethers, where Robin's hands now rested. The means of which this fake phallus was fastened to Maribelle's body thankfully left an area open for his hand to have full, uninterrupted access to her lower regions. Instinctively, he went to work, slipping in two fingers within her, earning a low moan from his wife. On her end, she was more than happy that Robin had gotten the picture without her say so. Truly, she had trained her pet well.

Although Maribelle derived no physical pleasure from the sham of a body part, just the idea alone of stuffing someone's mouth this way was enough to get her off. No wonder Robin was such a huge fan of it! She could only imagine the actual pleasures herself and how it would feel to mark the inside of his mouth with her own sticky, pale love for once. To have him look up to her with desperate eyes, mouth open, tongue hanging limply as strings of cum dripped from the roof of his-

"Nnaah~!" The unmistakable squeak of an orgasm erupted from the noblewoman's lips from just the thought alone. Her face was as pink as her fake member, eyes nearly rolled back and her feminine juices dripping over her husband's hand. Understandably, Robin was surprised at how quickly she had been brought to her first orgasm. They were experienced enough and delved into other stranger activities that there was no possible way she could have already cum just from a simple few flicks of the fingers. Puzzled, Robin began to look up from his position when he felt a hand force him back down to the base. "K-Keep going! Don't stop yet!" Maribelle stammered, using her other hand to fondle her left breast.

The whole experience was absolutely head-spinning. The feeling of power, the thought of her doing something so uncommon to a man, and of all people, her husband. Even the sound of his lips slurping and sucking on her makeshift shaft and the occasional gag all served to bombard her senses with a psychological sensation she never thought possible. What she lacked in the actual body parts for pleasure, it more than made up for her with her mind. Of course, Robin's excellent hands were no slouch either. She was practically getting drunk off of the idea alone, and if this was simply a matter of foreplay and preparation; the appetizer. She could not wait for the main course.

"Alright, love. That will do. N-Now lie on your front!" Maribelle ordered, still just coming off her orgasm. She wanted to ride the sensation all the way through and hopefully it would carry her onto the next stop. Her husband on the other hand, did not share her enthusiasm. He knew exactly where this figurative train was headed, but the idea didn't comfort him one bit. This wasn't like having to put a small peg inside of him, as Maribelle had done when they first began experimenting. This was... huge. Reluctantly, he got on his stomach, presenting his still clothed rear to his wife. He couldn't help but wonder if it felt this way for her the first time they took a position like this. He only hoped that he was able to make the large tool slick enough that passage would be somewhat smoother for him. He mimicked her own motions of her tongue whenever she would perform the same act for him. Not that he could tell if he had done a proper job, anyway.

Maribelle advanced onto her husband like a lioness descending upon its sleeping prey; Slow and cautious so as not to spook her target, with a tooth-baring grin. She gripped the edge of his smallclothes and pulled them down, revealing his tight and tone buttocks that she made sure he worked every day to maintain, among other things. She spread his cheeks to get a good view at his back entrance. This was their first time specifically making love this way, and she wanted to be gentle with him. This wasn't like a woman's nether regions, where it was built for this sort of activity. The last thing she wanted was to cause pain to her adorable, little pet.

Taking a deep breath, Maribelle placed the head of her false manhood at Robin's pucker. The man was practically shivering with a combination of fear and excitement. To hold in any further outbursts, he gripped the fluffiest pillow available and sunk his teeth right into it. He felt his wife begin pushing herself inside of him. Inch by inch, his exit became an entrance and in a wider capacity than what he previously experienced. The small bumps massaged his inner walls as they slid inside of him,. Little by little, it was going smoothly, but Robin was in a bit of distress at feeling something like this reach so far into him. Finally, after several seconds, Maribelle had reached all the way to the base and finally let go of her deep breath. "How does it feel, darling?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Itsh... diffwent." he mumbled with his teeth still clamped onto the pillow. Taking a few breaths himself, he found it easier to cope when he kept his mind clear.

"Good. I'm going to continue now." Maribelle warned. Robin nodded in approval for her to go on while he continued to stay obedient to her will. Just like when she forced it into his throat, the pressure of his lower area rhythmically tensed and loosened with each thrust and pump inside of him. It was slow. Never forceful for his first time, and after a while, the small rigid bumps surrounding the rubbery cock were actually serving to arouse the man. The way they pressed against and massaged his prostate as they repeatedly entered him was giving him undeniabe pleasure. Briefly, he wondered what that meant about his sexuality in this situation, but gave it no further thoughts. Were it any other person, he would not feel comfortable with this. Only Maribelle's loving and careful approach was the result of this feeling that began to spur him.

"Ah li'l fashter, pleeshe." He stated, feeling his face redden. His wife raised an eyebrow at the change in attitude, but went along with it. She was grateful that he was getting into the swing of things. Leaning forward so she was lying on top of him for the extra leverage, Maribelle obliged and proceeded to thrust her hips a little faster. That submissive side of her beloved was showing again, and she simply adored it. Even now, she felt that feeling of total domination rush over her once again as she was taking command, humping into her husband in a way she never had or thought possible. His willingness to go this far was heavenly. So willing to please, easy to satisfy and so ready for whatever she would throw his way, or in this case, pitch. He was almost the textbook definition of a young pup, wanting nothing more than the approval and praise of his master, with the added benefit of never ruining the carpet. At least, not the literal carpets.

And like any good pet, he deserved to be rewarded.

Wrapping her arms around Robin's stomach, Maribelle swiftly managed to switch their laying position with a single motion. Robin was now on top, his stomach robbed of the warm bed and exposed to the cold air, while Maribelle lay below him, still firmly in place. In their new arrangement, the noble took her time in feeling up his abs and chest. Gods, she just loved navigating every curve of him, and with how sweaty he had gotten from their recent activity, it helped to make her hands glide all the better across them. One of her hands settled on his stomach, ensuring he would stay in place while she continued to make love to his rear, and the other hand worked its way to her husband's stiff manhood. Clearly he was enjoying himself just as much as she was.

Robin closed his eyes, utterly taken over by his wife in all aspects. His back rested on her cushioned chest, her warmth nearly lulling him into dozing off from contentiment, but her thrusting managed to stave off. The way her other hand stroked his cock was as pleasureable as always with the way she would alternate from fast to teasingly slow, and remembering to massage the tip with her thumb all throughout, all the while, still pumping into his backside with synchronized rhythm of her hand's strokes. Maribelle moved her hand from Robin's abs up to his face, turning his head to face her as she claimed his mouth with her own. She wasted no time to ensure it was a deep and lustful one, even going so far as to gently bite his tongue when it entered her mouth.

As they roughly tried to kiss, Robin tried to remain silent when he felt his orgasm nearly burst forth. It had been building up over time for a while, but he said nothing of it because of the odd nature of this particular lovemaking. It only grew more within as Maribelle switched their positions and was on the verge of release when she began with their now furious lip lock. Although he still had not made a single sound to signal his wife, she could feel the subtle spasms of his cock in her hand as she continued. She made sure to squeeze down on his shaft as he silently began cumming onto his lower body, as if she were milking a cow, allowing the thick semen to drip over her fingers and settle onto Robin's lower stomach.

Maribelle smiled knowingly after separating their kiss. Robin allowed his head to slump back, resting just next to hers after his orgasm passed. His wife giggled at seeing him look exhausted despite her doing most of the work.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, darling. It is your turn after all."

"My turn...?" Robin asked hazily.

Rolling onto their side, Maribelle removed herself and her extra addition from Robin's rear end and undid her new toy from her body, tossing it away for the time being. She moved to the front of their bed, laying into a particularly attractive position, where her own butt was on display. Robin sat up when he got his senses together to see Maribelle offering herself to him. Her hand had grabbed hold of one of her rounded cheeks and lifted it to expose her pink pucker to him. Her other hand, which was still covered in her husband's seed, vigorously rubbed the slippery semen around her exit for the sake of lubrication, making it easier for him to enter just as he had done for her before.

"That's right. Your turn." Maribelle repeated.

Gathering his second wind just from seeing his wife in such a position, Robin pulled himself onto his knees and approached Maribelle from behind. He held both hands firmly on her rounded buttocks, spreading them apart, and pressed his dick against her tight hole. This was the very first time they had ever tried something like this, at least for him. Although reluctantly at first, Robin somewhat enjoyed it when he had his backside penetrated, but wondered how Maribelle would feel about it. Rather than overthinking her generous offer, he opted to find out first hand and moved his hips forward, allowing his still hard cock to sink into her tight passage.

Feeling her rear end being filled by her husband's stiffness, the noblewoman arched her back reflexively. Taking it from her other hole was nowhere near what she expected. As her husband settled himself fully inside of her, Maribelle tried her best to relax and let Robin have his turn. The tactician proceeded as he felt he should, pistoning his dick into his wife's narrow passage, taking immediate notice of the different sensation than ordinary sex. The tightness of her anal walls hugged him much more than he was used to, kneading his cock with more pressure than normal. It was quite the welcome experience and he vigorously thrust against Maribelle's backside while keeping sure to not let himself get too wild for their first time.

Maribelle buried her face into a pillow, hiding her blushing face and obscuring her moans while her husband drilled her from behind. When she went at it, for her it was a form of dominance than anything else. Having been on the recieving end, she realized how it felt and couldn't help but let a tinge of embarrassment wash over her. The very idea of her lover exploring a place more private than her intimate regions sent the blonde noble into a quivering mess as she felt her nethers slicken with lubricant despite her emotions.

Taking a page from his wife's book, Robin settled his body over Maribelle's, imposing his weight on the noble. Her knees buckled under his pressure, causing Maribelle to fall completely onto the soft bed, giving her husband more leverage as he pounded into her ass. Submiting wholly to the feeling of being dominated, Maribelle let a breathy moan escape her as she lifted her head from her pillow. Robin settled his head over her shoulder and left peck after loving peck on his wife's cheek. She in turn wound an arm around his face and turned to return his kisses rhymatically timed every time he sank his cock into her down to the hilt.

Felling his orgasm welling up inside of him, Robin wrapped his hands about Maribelle's waist and held her tight as he came inside her ass for the first time. Even after having fired his first shot beforehand, his second load was no less potent. After four days of anticipation, neither of them were surprised by the amount of cum Robin had to offer. Maribelle exhaled with content at the feeling of her back entrance being filled with warm spunk, an unfamiliar but immensely satisfying feeling she could get used to.

After gathering his bearings, Robin withdrew his spent member from his wife and lifted himself from her back to see his handiwork. A streak of white trailed from her pucker, now loose from his poundings.

"Gods, that was certainly new." Maribelle panted gently as she found the strength to turn over onto her back.

"You know, I kind of enjoyed it. Both the giving and taking." Robin admitted as he laid down next to his wife.

"Oh, did you now?" The noble responded slyly. "Perhaps we should make that form of lovemaking an ordinary occurance?"

At that suggestion, Robin reached a hand around to his backside and rubbed it tenderly. "Mmm... Maybe not ordinary."

Maribelle giggled mischeviously but shared the sentiment to an extent. "Alright. That will only be for special days only."

"Thanks." Robin sighed with relief.

The couple was silent for a moment, still heaving a bit from their lovemaking. The silence did not last very long as Maribelle quickly gathered enough energy to straddle her husband's hips a moment later.

"Shall we resume with our preferred method then, darling?" The noble cheekily asked, already set for another round.

"So soon? Can I have a minute or two to catch my breath?" Robin replied, pretending to complain about his wife's overzelous appetite.

"Absolutely not! Every time you ask for 'a minute' you fall asleep at the earliest chance! You, sir, have cum twice today while I've only been able to do so once. So I suggest you find your second wind quickly because there will be no rest until we are equal. Am I understood?" Maribelle commanded with her hands on her hips and a cocky smirk on her face.

Chuckling bitterly and shaking her head, Robin wouldn't deny she had a point. Placing his hands on both of her inner thighs, he worked up enough vigor to try and have one more go before he needed a nap. "As you wish, dear."


End file.
